


Anchor

by deluxemycroft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Tattooed Benny, Tattooed Penis, Tattoos, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has tattoos. Sam's pretty fond of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

Sam and Benny had been dating for nearly two months when Sam saw Benny naked for the first time. They'd stayed relatively platonic on both of their wishes; Sam was still uncomfortable being sexually intimate with another person, and Benny refused to rush their relationship on the basis that if Sam was uncomfortable, then so was Benny. Benny had a soft way of taking every issues Sam felt like he had and turning them back on himself so Sam could deal with them. 

He'd gone into the bathroom to strip down. Sam was too nervous for anything sexual, but wanted to feel Benny's naked skin against his as they curled together in bed. He glanced at himself in the mirror and rubbed his hand across his abs and over his muscular arms and thighs. He wondered if Benny would find him attractive.

Slowly, after folding all of his clothes and brushing his hair and teeth, and digging all the dirt out from under his nails and cleaning the wax out of his ears and wondering if he should clip his toenails, Sam opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the bedroom.

To his surprise, Benny was also naked. However, it wasn't the kind of naked Sam was expecting.

For some reason, he'd never imagined Benny with tattoos.

The vampire was completely covered in them. His hands, wrists, and the skin from his collarbones up was all bare, and the rest was covered in what looked like vibrant landscapes and protection sigils. Sam's mouth went dry.

"B-Benny."

Benny turned around from where he was folding up his own shirts and grinned at Sam. His gaze darkened as he looked Sam up and down, and the vampire licked his lips before spreading his arms out and winking at Sam. "This ole vampire not what you're expectin', hon?"

Sam had flicked his gaze over Benny's thick arms and his strong torso, admiring the extensive work, when his eyes landed on Benny's thick cock. Benny wasn't hard, but Sam felt his own dick twitch and start to thicken.

He had--there was a--fuck. How was he supposed--had it hurt? God, Sam could just imagine the pain. Was the room too hot or was it just Sam?

He'd never really had much of a thing for tattoos. Jess had had a couple--a big sunflower on her side and script on her back--and they'd just been a part of her for Sam. He'd never paid particular attention to them, but they transformed Benny into a walking work of art.

"Sweetheart," Benny murmured, and strolled closer, reaching out one of his arms to wrap it around Sam's waist and pull them together. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

Sam couldn't talk for a moment, eyes tracing the waves across Benny's chest. Finally, he rasped out, "Is that really an anchor...on your--on your dick?"

Benny chuckled and pressed his mouth to Sam's neck, rubbing his scuff along Sam's skin. Someone had definitely turned the temperature up in the room. Sam's skin felt like someone had turned his sensitivity up to eleven, and he pulled slightly back from Benny to look down at the vampire's cock again. 

"Can--can I?"

"You can do anythin' you want. Nothin' to worry about."

Sam watched his hand move in slow motion to touch the tip of his finger to the anchor tattoo on the side of Benny's dick. He swallowed through suddenly a dry throat as the vampire's cock jumped in his hand, and heard someone moan. Benny grinned against his throat and brought his hand up to tangle in Sam's hair.

"I know we said..." Sam trailed off for a minute and then cleared his throat and shakily continued, "I need to taste it."

Sharp fangs suddenly grazed against his neck and Benny growled, fisting his hand in Sam's hair and wrapping his other arm around Sam's waist, his hand slowly squeezing Sam's ass. "We can save the platonic stuff for another time, hon," Benny finally replied, and moved a few steps over so he could lean his back against the wall. He glanced at the bedroom door to make sure it was locked and closed, and then turned his attention fully back to Sam. Sam stood in front of him, the tips of his fingers running up and down the length of Benny's dick before cradling it in his hand.

It had been a long time since Sam had had a cock in his mouth. Disregarding Lucifer--he didn't even want to think of the cage while Benny's beautiful thick cock was slowly hardening in the palm of his hand--he hadn't really done anything with a guy since Stanford. He'd fooled around with a couple guys here and there when Dean was otherwise occupied, but those had been primarily dirty handjobs in bar bathrooms. Soulless him had fucked around with anything on two legs, but it had still been awhile.

Sam carefully went down to his knees and pressed his forehead to Benny's thigh for a long moment, closing his eyes as Benny's hands pet his hair. "God, I love you."

Benny shifted and pushed Sam's hair behind his ears. Sam looked up at him and wrapped one of his hands around Benny's half-hard cock. It twitched in his hand as Benny rasped, "If there was a way to get my heart tattooed, I'd put your name there."

Sam smiled, speechless, and then turned his attention back to the dick in his hand. He moved back a little to get a better view and looked at the anchor. It was dark black and looked fresh. "When did you get it?"

"Before purgatory. Only part of me that hadn't been inked, and a pirate's gotta have an anchor."

Sam wet his lips and then pressed the flat of his tongue to that anchor, rubbing just underneath the wide head with his thumb. His free hand crawled up Benny's side and held onto his forearm. He licked the anchor again and then leaned his head back as Benny's cock thickened completely. He pressed a kiss to the space between Benny's balls and the bottom of his cock, and then leaned up and opened his mouth wide, sucking down the head.

He paused for a moment, taking in the sensation of the vampire's cock filling his mouth, weighing down his tongue and pressing against the roof of his mouth. Benny took in a sharp breath and Sam looked up to see his fangs were descended again, and their eyes locked. Sam held his gaze for a long moment before looking back down at Benny's dick, seeing just the top of the anchor tattoo in the edge of his gaze.

Sam wanted the entire tattoo in his mouth. He wanted that anchor imprinted on the sides of his teeth and the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat. He hadn't deepthroated in years, but was sure that with Benny's clearly willing participation, he'd be able to do it again.

Working his tongue across the underside of the cock, Sam pressed his mouth forward, sucking Benny in until the head was just a hairsbreadth away from hitting his gag reflex. He wrapped his hand around the rest of it and pulled off, feeling his own cock twitch against his stomach when he saw he'd been able to fit the entire tattoo in his mouth.

He dropped his hand from Benny's arm down to his own cock, loosely fisting it. He sucked Benny's cock in again and flattened his tongue as it filled his mouth. Benny's hips jumped as Sam hollowed his cheeks, and then he relaxed his jaw and looked up to see Benny staring down at him like he'd just invented another cure for vampirism. He nodded a bit and Benny started moving his hips just a little.

Sam pulled off and licked the head before rasping, "Go ahead."

He opened his mouth and let Benny lazily rub the head of his cock back and forth over Sam's tongue as Benny started talking.

"Always thought you had the prettiest mouth, sweetheart. Wanted to get my dick in it the first time I met you. Told your brother how--oh hell--how pretty I thought you were." Sam groaned and Benny's hands briefly tightened in his hair, hips moving faster but still in shallow pumps. "You like that, pretty boy? Like me tellin' Dean how good of a cocksucker you are? Tell him about how you just sit there and open those pretty pink lips up and drool all over this ole vampire's big dick? Seen the way you looked at me sometimes, like you'd just get on your knees and take whatever I'd give ya."

Sam moaned and tried to open his mouth even further, squeezing his hand around the head of his cock while he let Benny fuck his mouth. He tried to work his tongue on the underside of Benny's cock but whenever he did, Benny started up talking again and all he could do was kneel there and take it. Pre-come started drooling out of his own dick, wetting his fist, and he shivered as Benny dropped one hand down to run his thumb along the stretch of Sam's lips.

"One of these days, I'm lick open your ass and slide my cock right home. Bet your ass is even better than your mouth, all tight and hot and slick. Lay you facedown d--down on the bed and...and just rest on top of ya. Feel my whole body cover yours while your ass just eats my fat cock up. Real wide for me there, honey. Get this vampire's cock so deep that you'll be dribbling come out for a week."

Benny's hips started moving faster and Sam wrapped his hand around the few inches he wasn't managing to take. Even with his big hands he could barely touch his fingers to his palm. Benny hummed and tilted Sam's head back so their eyes met.

"Prettiest mouth this side of the state line, hon," Benny breathed, and managed to fit his thumb in Sam's mouth alongside his cock as he came. Sam moaned, working his hand up and down Benny's dick, and drew back so Benny's warm come landed on his tongue, feeling himself get close to orgasm as Benny's thick cock twitched and spurted. 

They sat in silence for a minute as Benny relaxed and Sam swallowed around his cock and slowly drew off it. He pressed another kiss to the anchor tattoo and then rested his head against Benny's hip as he watched the vampire's cock slowly soften. 

"Prettiest goddamn..." Benny trailed off and moved over so he could go to his knees next to Sam. They kissed, Benny pressing his tongue in Sam's mouth and flattening over Sam's. Sam whimpered and sucked on Benny's tongue before pulling back and twisting his hand around his own leaking cock.

Benny looked down and grinned. "Pretty boy's gotta pretty cock too." He gently moved Sam so he was leaning back against the wall, legs splayed out in front of him, long cock jumping against his trembling stomach.

"Benny, please," Sam moaned, and whimpered against as Benny's wide hand wrapped around his dick. "Pl-please--please, I'm so--I'm close. Benny..."

Sam watched, transfixed, as Benny's tattooed arms flexed and moved as he pumped Sam's cock. There was half a thought in his mind to investigate Benny's tattoos further, but it was wiped away when Benny dropped his fangs and nipped at his cheek before ducking his head to press his mouth to Sam's neck. He sucked a hickey into Sam's neck as Sam shuddered and whimpered and came all over Benny's hand and his stomach.

They both stayed motionless for a bit until Benny grunted and pulled off Sam's neck and gently unhanded his sensitive dick. He licked all of Sam's come off his hand before Sam met his gaze.

Sam waited until Benny's fangs retracted before kissing him again. Their tongues tangled and Sam let Benny pull him up to his feet and press him back against the wall, palms cradling his head.

Benny drew back and smirked. "Told ya we didn't have anythin' to worry about."

Sam grinned and pushed Benny towards the bed. "You owe me cuddles," he fake pouted, and Benny's smirk grew.

"I think I owe you the entire goddamn world, hon."

Sam joined the vampire under the covers and rested his head on Benny's chest. Benny twisted their hands together and pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's mussed hair. "I love you more than I ever loved anythin', I think," Benny told him, sounding thoughtful.

Sam didn't reply for awhile, but finally said, "I didn't know it was possible to--to love someone this much. With Jess I thought...I thought I had it all, y'know? But she--she died. And it's been revenge ever since. I thought Dean and I were finished when we killed the yellow eyed demon, but there's been so much since then...somedays I barely remember who I was before."

"Before?"

"Before...before Lucifer. Before all that."

Benny nodded. "Sometimes it feels like that with purgatory. Not the same thing, o'course, but it can be hard to know what came before."

"Lucifer was so bright, so cold...there wasn't anything before him, not really. But you came after him, Benny, and if I had to do it all over again, for you, to be here with you...I would."

Benny cleared his throat. He sounded a little choked up when he replied, "Honey, I don't know exactly what happened to you down there in hell, and maybe you'll tell me someday, but know I'd never ask you to go through anythin' like that. Not for me, not for anyone."

"I know." Sam paused. "That's why I'd do it."

Benny nodded. He stared at the ceiling for awhile before telling the sleeping human in his arms, "Anything happens to you, it happens to me. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You--you're safe with me. I hope, before anythin', you know that, Sam."

Sam grunted in his arms and rolled over to lay on top of him. Benny wrapped his arms around Sam and let his human's warmth lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i wrote this


End file.
